Succubi/Incubi (5e Race)
Succubi/Incubi "Oh dear god GET OFF OF ME, WOMEN!" -Quora Quota, in his failed attempt at an interview with a group of succubi Physical Description Succubi and Incubi are two names for members of the same race, which appear to be similar to humans in height and weight. However, they have a tendency to be more attractive than most humans are, due to their natural charisma. They possess devilish tails, horns, and bat-like wings. Their tails, horns, and wings, have a variety of colors, from black, white, purple, blue, ivory, and red. Their hair possesses the same shades of color as humans do, as do their eyes. Most of them have a human-like skin tone, however some may possess blue, red, black, white, or purple skin tones, instead. History Succubi and Incubi were created by the sin of lust, to be the ultimate servants of its sin, millennia ago. For as long as they have existed, the succubi and incubi were seen as the very definition of lust; they wanted the souls of humanoids, they wished to feed by mating with other humanoids, and they looked as though they were the most attractive beings in existence. Cultures have burned people suspected to be them-almost always it was false, and merely a way for evil people to kill attractive rivals-and many orders have sought out to destroy them all, however it is unlikely that they will succeed. They will continue to exist, until all of lust or all of fiends are destroyed, and neither is likely to happen. Society Succubi and Incubi do not live in their own specific society, instead, they live in all of the Lower Planes, allowing them to live in both the Abyss and the Nine Hells. Most of them prefer the hierarchy and more order-like land of the hells, however a select few would prefer to get in touch with their chaotic side and live in the abyss. They typically are considered to be middle ranking fiends, as they are more focused with seduction compared to combat capabilities, however many are able to charm their ways into being husbands and wives of powerful rulers, only to kill them to steal their rank. Relationships Succubi and Incubi are almost universally hated by societies, almost always only accepted by either those who have a similar origin-such as tieflings and demonspawn-by those that are evil, or by those that also have a more monstrous origin. Succubi/Incubi Personality You can use the Succubi/Incubi Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a succubi/incubi character or to inspire how your character might act. Succubi/Incubi Quirks Succubi/Incubi Names Succubi and Incubi may take names from either of their tongues, or even both, such as an Abyssal surname with an Infernal first name. They almost always choose a name that sounds attractive, for they always live to seduce those they come in contact with. Male: '''Vohrilan, Mahrvix, Vylied, Kuroneth '''Female: Prisryna, Risola, Lileli, Felania Succubi/Incubi Traits Fiendish masters of seduction, when an adventuring party requires a spy or assassin, succubi and incubi are almost always the best choice. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Being fiends, succubi and incubi are blessed with longer life, with them becoming mature around 16 years of age, and most living for hundreds of years. Alignment. Succubi and Incubi are not prone to pick sides that do they do not have a direct reason to serve, making them typically lean towards Neutral and Evil alignments. Size. Succubi and Incubi are almost always the "perfect" height and weight for those they choose to seduce. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Seductive Talent. ''You have proficiency in 2 skills of choice from the following: Deception, Performance, Persuasion, Intimidation, Stealth. ''Demonic Wings. ''As a bonus action, you may have large bat-like wings expand from your back, giving you a flight speed of 30 feet. While they are out, you have disadvantage on Dexterity checks aside from Acrobatics, and your armor class is lowered by 1. This cannot lower your armor class below 10 + your Dexterity modifier. You may hide your wings as a bonus action. ''Shapeshift. ''As an action, you may polymorph into a Small or Medium humanoid of your same gender, or back into your true form. You may not use your Demonic Wings while polymorphed, may only stay in this form for 1 hour, and it does not take up your daily use to change back. After using this trait, you must take a long or short rest before doing so again. ''Charm. You may cast ''charm person without material components, using your Charisma modifier as the spellcasting modifier. After casting this spell in this way, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. ''Draining Kiss. As an action, you may kiss a creature that is willing, grappled, incapacitated, restrained, or charmed by you. The creature must succeed on a DC ('8 + your Charisma modifier + your Proficiency bonus) Constitution saving throw, or take psychic damage equal to 1d8 plus your Charisma modifier. The psychic damage increases to 2d8 at 6th level, 3d8 at 11th level, and 4d8 at 16th level. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and your choice of Abyssal, or Infernal.Category:Races